1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to provide a result of a search according to a search input given via an input unit so as to provide, as the result of the search, information that matches registered user information associated with a particular registered user, and to a program that controls a computer to execute a process in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known information processing apparatuses such as a smartphone, a portable terminal, a navigation device, or the like have a capability of performing searching such that life logs, tastes, and/or the like of a user are analyzed by a server based on current and past history of operation, and recommended information matching the tastes or the like of the user is provided as a search result (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-78182).
An affinity-based user recommendation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-78182 is configured such that in a service such as a social networking service (SNS) that provides enhanced connections among people, an affinity level between an event or the like and each user is calculated based on properties of the user in terms of a profile, an affinity, and interest, and recommended information in terms of an event or the like suitable for the user is provided.